Users commonly have access to many different digital images, including digital images that users have taken or created themselves as well as digital images taken or created by others. Situations can arise where users want to perform operations on images, but it can be difficult for users to perform such operations. For example, if a user wants to find digital images with certain color characteristics, given the large number of digital images available to the user it can be difficult for the user to locate the images that have the desired color characteristics. Such difficulties can increase user frustration and reduce the user friendliness of services that make images available to users.